Her Man
by Jetfires girl
Summary: Sequel to song fic 'I hate that I love you'. Hotshot and Override are finally together and everyone is happy. So way is everyone trying to tear them apart. sorry i forgot to put it on complete... THERE WILL BE SEQUEL!
1. Together Finally

Sequel to my song fic "I hate that I love you"

HOTSHOT AND OVERRIDE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………

(Hotshots POV)

It was nighttime on earth. I could be doing other things right now. Like, going on a nice long drive, or spying Red to see what he's been up to, or stare up at the stars. But tonight, I have the most beautiful femme in the universe sleeping next to me. Man, I am the luckiest mech in the universe. Override is everything I looked for in femme. She's smart, kind, loves to race, and beautiful. The way her body curves into a beautiful masterpiece. If you were to put her in a room full of mech's, all of them would faint. Man oh man I am so in love with her. I can't stop looking at. She's that one red rose in a sea of white roses. She stands out from the other femmes. She's more tomboyish then the others I've meet before. I've known Override for a while now. I can't believe I fell for her. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but… wow. I cannot describe how much Override means to me. If she died I don't know how long I could live without her. And we're not even sparkmates. I would like to be someday, but not any time soon. I mean… I just got her in my life. And I want her to forever be in it. She started turn in her sleep. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead. Her optics came online as she smiled up at me.

"Have you been up ever since I fell asleep"

I just smiled at her and kissed her softly on her lips. I never wanted to let her go. I did want tomorrow to come. I wanted her to be forever in my arms. I broke the kiss and said.

"I don't now if I'm in a dream or not, cause this feels like a dream to me"

I kissed her nose and watched her optics go back offline. I pulled her even closer to me. And I let my optics go offline hoping that this night was not a dream.

I woke up around 6:00 earth time. I looked to my side to see Override looking up at me smiling as if I did something cute.

"Have you been watching me ever since I went to sleep"

"Yep, you got a problem with that"

"No problem at all"

I brought her into a deep passionate kiss. As I kissed her I couldn't help but wonder. Can I keep her safe if the war gets too heated up? And when the time comes… how long can I live with out her.

(Overrides POV)

Man Hotshot was a good kisser. Sometimes I just don't want him to brake away. Hotshot is everything a femme can dream of. He's strong, kind, caring, trustworthy, and hot to top it all. I just can't imagine myself anymore without Hotshot in the picture. I hope that Hotshot and I would never be separated. But I know the time will come when we will have to go away on separate missions. And I hope that that day won't come any time soon. Soon after he broke the kiss we got up and walked down the command center to see what was on the agenda for today. When we got down they're only the mini-cons and the kids were there.

"Hey kids where is everyone"

"The Decepticons attacked us… you didn't feel the base shaking"

"I guess not"

It wasn't long before they came back. Optimus told us to sleep in our own quarters from now on so that we didn't miss anything. When I heard that I said to myself:

"But I am missing something, something more than anything in my life. I'm missing Hotshot being next to me. I'm missing his warm embrace, his sweet welcoming optics when I wake up beside him. How can he say that I won't be missing anything"

Hotshot led me back to his quarters. He held me next to him and practically said the same think I said in my head to me. We were both right. I loved being close to him, I loved the way he held me in his arms, and I loved the way he smiles at me. Sure he may be a stubborn asshole sometimes, but that's what comes with the package.

(Hotshot's POV)

I can't believe Optimus would separate us. He's in love too and talks about her when he get's a chance. I didn't see why we had to be separated at all. I pulled Override even closer to me. I didn't want her to leave. Not just yet. I lifted her head and passionately kissed her. Having her next to me is like a sparkling never letting go of its favorite blankey. Is that how I feel. Like a little sparkling. I guess I do feel like one. I've made up my mind about Override. Starting today all I'm going to be… is her man.

……………………………………………………………

I will try to update soon. Please review and vote on my poll.

Please and Thank you!!!!!!!sorry for shortness


	2. Dilemma's

Hey there second chappie here it goes.

…………………………………………………………………………………

(Hotshots POV)

I felt so alone with out Override next to him. Why were they trying to break us apart? Optimus… of all mech's should know what it's like to be separated from the one you love the most. Sometimes when I'm going to the lounge to get me a cup of energon, Jetfire and Optimus wouldn't stop talking about her. I think her name was Elita or something like that. I've talked to him about her before. Man he can go on and on about her. Jetfire told me the story behind those two. That was when Optimus came in.

"Jetfire, I need to talk to Hotshot… alone"

"Yes sir"

Jetfire exited the room leaving me alone with Optimus.

"Hotshot I need to tell you something"

"Shoot"

"Listen I know that you and Override are in love and I will let you two continue to see each other. But if you spend more together than training, than I will have to separate you two"

"Don't worry Optimus, I wont let it get in the way"

"OK, oh and one more thing I will allow you two to sleep together again as long as you two don't stay up all night"

"Don't worry we wont"

After that I told Override about our talk. She agreed with it and we went for a walk.

(Overrides POV)

I was so glad that we could be together again. It felt so weird with out him near me. Look at what I'm saying. Man… I've never felt like this before around anyone besides Hotshot. I love him so much. I can't stand being without him. I hope one day Hotshot and I could become sparkmates. I would really love to. But for right now we'll take it slow. I just hope nothing will come in between me and Hotshot and our love for each other.

(Normal POV)

Just as they made it to the command center the alarm went off. They rushed in to see what was goin' down.

"Scattershot report"

"Optimus we have decepticons attacking the base"

"Ok Autobots lets roll out"

Everyone made there way outside to see Megatron and the other decepticons attacking the base. Optimus went after Megatron, Jetfire went after Thundercraker, and Hotshot and Override went after Ransack and Crumplezone.

(Hotshots POV)

I went after Ransack while Override went for Crumplezone. Was it just me or did the decepticons get a little bit stronger. Probably just me but I've been wrong before. It was the afternoon and I was just about tired of fighting this guy. He hasn't even broke into a sweat yet. Damn I was proven wrong. Ransack then tackled me to the ground and started choking me. I was just about to give when I heard it. I heard Override screaming bloody murder. I finally got Ransack off me and pummeled him to the ground. I saw Crumplezone about to finish her off but stopped him and throw him into Megatron. Optimus and the others started running over to me to congratulate. But I made them stop when I screamed.

"OVERRIDE"

Tears fell down my face as I picked up her limp body. She was barely alive. Red Alert came over and ran some scan on her body.

"We need to get her to the med bay and fast, she's losing a lot of energon and FAST"

"I'll carry her"

Red gave me the ok and got her med bay. Red told me to go to my quarters and get some recharge. He would fix my injuries later. Many hours pasted by. How can I get recharge at a time like this? Minutes later Optimus walked in.

"How is she? Is she all right? Is she going…"

"Hotshot… she's alright, but she is in a deep recharge so… follow me"

I followed Optimus to the med bay. Red was at the door waiting. He opened the door and when I looked in I saw Override. She had wires hooked on to her to help her stay alive while she was in recharge. I sat down next to her and toke her hand. I kissed it and toke it to my forehead. I heard Red close the doors so that we could be alone. As I sat there I thought to myself.

"_Why… why her, why now, I should've fought Crumplezone not her. But if I fought him… I would be on this table not her_"

As I sat there I thought over and over again on all the 'whys'. I heard the doors open and Optimus walked in.

"Are you ok Hotshot"?

"Why… why couldn't it be me on this table… not her…"

"Hotshot it's not your fault"

"Optimus… right now I don't care about anything, I just want Override to be ok"

"I know Hotshot… I know how you feel"

Optimus left leaving me alone with Override. I want, hope, and pray that Override is going to be ok.

…………………………………………………………………………

END OF CHAPPIE

It toke me some time to work on this cause there were these people out in our pasture messin' with my horses. I'm having a very long talk with one of my guy friends. I'll update soon. Vote on my poll so I know what to do for my next story. Please and thank you.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	3. Sunday Morning Surprize

Yeah a new chappie hope you enjoy

…………………………………………………………………

(Overrides POV)

Darkness. That is what I see around me. I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, and I can't smell anything, there was nothing. But… I felt something. Something warm and comforting. Then light surrounded me, as I knew my optics had come online. It was Hotshot. Holding me close to him. I couldn't move. I tried to move. But when I tried Hotshot held me closer to him. I looked at the table next to me to see Lori asleep with the radio on. Then a song came on that I kind of liked. (An/ normal POV tell song ends)

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

Hotshot saw that Override was up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked up at him and smiled. Have you ever seen a couple so happy like this before?

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

Hotshot pulled Override into a passionate kiss. Hotshot stroked his left hand up and down her side. Both enjoying there moment before they woke Lori up.

_My fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change the weather still together when it ends_

After a while Red Alert said that Overrides wounds were healed but to be safe he didn't want her to battle yet. The two decided to go on a drive to clear their heads of the past events.

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

The two found a place to relax and enjoy their time together. Hotshot looked at her up and down taking in her figure. They both were madly in love with each other. Override looked up at Hotshot and saw that he was thinking about something.

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it'll bring me back to you_

_Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

"Hotshot what are you thinking about" Hotshot jumped a little when she started talking.

"Oh… it's nothing. Really"

"Hotshot you can tell me"

"Well ok, Override I need to ask you something"

_And you may not know_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

"Override when the war cools down a bit… will you bond with me"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for shortness but I have to go. Vote on my poll.

I'LL UPDATE SOON

Song: Sunday Morning

By: Maroon 5


	4. I can't be who you are

Hey ya'll sorry for shortness in last chapter. Well here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!!!!!!

………………………………………………………………

"Override when the war cools down a bit… will you bond with me" Override looked up at Hotshot. Sure Override wanted to bond with Hotshot but… she thought, "_Why would Hotshot be asking me so soon… I practically just started dating him."_

"Hotshot, we just…"

Before she could finish he kissed her. Override felt him pulling her closer to him. She broke the kiss but stayed in his embrace.

"Override, Scattershot found that the decepticons are terrorizing other planets… and Optimus is splitting every one into teams to help the civilians on those planets and we might not see each other again"

"Hotshot I'm not going to bond with you just because we might not see each other again"

"Override I…"

"I'm going to bond with because I love you and I want to so badly be yours"

Override then pulled him into a deep kiss. Hotshot knew right then that that was a yes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Back at the base, three days later)

Override led Hotshot to her room. She told him that she couldn't wait any longer. Hotshot pinned Override down to the berth, his hands played with some of her sensitive wires making her moan and move underneath him. Hotshot then opened his chassis. She broke the kiss to see Hotshots spark. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. She placed her hand against it gently making him moan a little. She slowly began to open her chassis. When she did open it Hotshot was awestruck. He had never thought her spark could hold so much beauty and power. Hotshot then pulled Override close to him. A white light filled the room when their sparks met each other. Hotshot pulled Override closer to him, which pushed their sparks even closer together. Soon they wouldn't be just two separate sparks… they would be one, one spark, one pulse, one love that was created just for them. They wouldn't feel so alone anymore. They would have the comfort, the love for each other to get them past those lonely dark times.

……………………………………………………………………………………

(Next day)

Override woke with her head spinning. It was like a plasma cannon just shoot her at a million miles per hour. She looked up to see Hotshot sound asleep. To Override he was everything she had dreamed of. Override pulled herself closer to him making her optics go offline. Hotshot woke with the same head ack. Knowing they sparkmates now made him want to jump for joy. Override brought her optics online to see him with that big smile of his on his face.

"What are you smiling about"?

"I'm just so happy that you're mine now"

"I'm happy that you're mine too"

They were about to kiss when Jetfire called for every one to go to the command center. They both knew that they had finished deciding who was going to which team. They made there way to the command center and were greeted by Lori.

"Hey big sis I was wondering, I was walking past your room and there was this light coming from it. What was that light"?

"Um… I'll tell you later ok"

"Alright"

Scattershot then proceeded to call out the teams.

"Alright, as of now there are four planets that were heavily hit by the decepticons. Those planets are Earth, Cybertron, Beast Planet, and Velocitron. Team Cybertron will be Opitmus and Vector Prime, Beast Planet will be Leobreaker and Snarl"

When Scattershot finished it was Hotshot and Override along with Lori to go to Velocitron. They both were glad that they got to go on a mission together. Soon after everyone was picked for the teams they left to there assigned planets.

Hotshot, Override, and Lori were about to take off when Optimus stopped them.

"Hotshot, Override I need to talk to you"

"Um… ok"

"Lori can you please leave for a while"

"Sure"

"Ok you two you have some explaining to do"

"Like what"

"Hotshot did you or did you not bond with Override last night"

"So what's wrong with that"

"Hotshot, I know you love Override but I thought you would have enough common since to know when to bond with her"

"Optimus it wasn't Hotshot's fault it was mine. It was just… I couldn't wait any longer"

"Still you should have"

"OPTIMUS JUST SHUT UP"

"Hotshot"

"Hotshot"

"Optimus I am sick n' tried of your crap telling me what to do"

"Hotshot I thought I raised you better"

(Overrides POV)

"Wow Hotshot, you're his"

"Yep"

Whoa I never thought that my man was Optimus's son. I mean sure they somewhat look alike. And their attitudes are similar. But I never thought they were related.

(Lori's POV)

Omg I didn't know they were father and son. A song came in my head just now. It's something Hotshot would be saying to Optimus.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

(Normal POV)

Hotshot toke Overrides hand and Lori followed behind them. Before entering the gate Hotshot turned to Optimus.

"Oh and dad don't be surprised if only Lori comes back"

And with that they went into the gate.

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

………………………………………………………………………………

Ok I hope you enjoyed. Oh if you don't review my story another ThunderblastxOverride pair is made so review please.


	5. More Dilemma's and a BIG problem

Hey ya'll sorry it toke me so long to update. I LOVE the new series of transformers. I love Prowl's voice, I love how young Optimus is, and I love Ratchet no matter how old he is. Bumblebee is so cute, but Prowls cuter. ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!!

……………………………………………………………………………

Days past by on Earth and just as Hotshot said only Lori came back. Optimus sat in his office with his hand on his head. He decided to clean his messy desk. After moving some paper work he found a picture. He picked it up and found that it was a picture of him and Elita holding each other close. He had been her sparkmate for thousands of years now. What Hotshot and Override were doing was kind of what happened before they bonded and before Optimus became commander.

(Flashback)

_"Ironhide have you seen Optimus"_

"_No ah haven't Ratchet"_

"_Damn that boy, he probably ran off somewhere with that girlfriend of his"_

"_Probably"_

_Optimus and Elita sat together in room they rented for a while so they could just get away from it all._

"_Elita you know you didn't have to come"_

"_Optimus I am not going to leave you"_

"_You might get into trouble"_

"_And so might you… what's wrong Optimus"_

"_Everything, everyone is always coming to me for help and wanting me to solve their problems… it's just… so hard"_

"_Optimus, this is going to be hard for all of us. No one said it was going to be easy, and running away isn't going to do you any good"_

"_You're right, what would I do with out you"?_

"_You would probably not be able to live"_

_Optimus kissed her and after a while they back to the base where Ratchet and the others were waiting._

(End Flashback)

Optimus sat there for a while holding the picture. He was thinking how did his son turn out to act just like him. (AN/ we all know how) But there were high chances Hotshot would bring Override back with her carrying his sparkling. He hoped that wouldn't happen at least not now. He sat the picture down and went to his quarters to try and get some recharge. On his way to his quarters he saw Lori.

"Are you alright Lori"?

"No Optimus I'm not… I miss my big sister"

Optimus still didn't get way Override and Lori called each other sisters.

"Lori, Override is with Hotshot she will be safe with him"

"I know Optimus"

Optimus then left and went to his quarters.

A couple of Earth weeks later there had been no contact with Hotshot and Override. This made Optimus worry. Optimus told everyone to go take a brake. Right when he was about to leave to get some energon Hotshot called.

"OPTIMUS"

"Hotshot what is it"

Optimus looked at Hotshot's face. He was all shaky and scared like something really bad had happened.

"Optimus you got to help me, please"

"What is it Hotshot"

"The Decepticons toke her, she's badly injured, and… she's carrying my sparkling"

……………………………………………………………………………

SUSPENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

New Poll, please review and vote. THANK YOU sorry for shortness

Merry Chirstmas and Happy New Years


	6. What had happened

Sorry I was meaning to update on Saturday but my computer wouldn't turn on. Sorry again if it's to short. I LOVE THE NEW TRANSFORMER SERIES!!

…………………………………………………………………

Hotshot went back to the base so he could apologize to his friends and to Optimus. The guys accepted his apology. Now all that was left was Optimus. He found him in his office looking over some stuff.

"Optimus"

"Hotshot, your back"

"Yeah… Optimus I'm sorry for how I acted a while ago. I was just tired of you tell me what to do all the time and kind of toke over me… I'm sorry, sir"

"I know how you feel hotshot. The same thing happen to me when I was your age. Your mother and I ran away from the Autobot base on Cybertron, but it was only a night and went back the next day"

Hotshot stared down at his feet. Before he knew it, Optimus had wrapped his arms around him. Hotshot by now was almost panicked. Sure he has hugged him before but he was just a youngling. Him doing it now was kind of embarrassing. Optimus then let go of him.

"Sorry Hotshot, my emotions got the best of me and don't worry… we're going to get Override back in one piece"

And with that Hotshot left. The trip from Optimus's office to Override and his room was longer then it usually was. Probably because Override was usually there with him. Primus did he miss Override. He didn't know how long it would take before he would see her again. When he got to their room it was so eerie. It had been left untouched and undisturbed since someone was last in there. He dusted off some places and then plopped down onto the berth. He really needed Override right now. Hotshot couldn't help but think to himself.

"_Why… why did I leave her there. Who knows what horrible thing they might do to her and our sparkling"_

(What happened on Velocitron)

_It had been three-earth weeks since Override told Hotshot that she was carrying his sparkling. They had with the refugee's from the town they had save the people from. Hotshot and Override stayed close to the camp incase any Decepti-creeps decided to kill any more civilians. It had turned out Override had been pregnant for six earth months and she sure don't even look like she has going to have a sparkling. Right now, Hotshot and Override were looking over the camp to see if things were running smoothly. Override decided to go down ask the people if they needed any help. Hotshot saw people coming up to her and congratulating her on the sparkling. He then looked up and saw Decepticons coming from the sky. He alerted the people and they ran to cover. _

"_Override, go with the refugees you'll be safe with them"_

"_No, I'm going to stay with you"_

"_Override go with them you need to protect the families getting away… and protect ours"_

"_Hotshot"_

_Hotshot gave her a quick kiss and she left. Hot then called for his cyber key. Once he did he fired upon the decepticons. The fight lasted for a long time and he was holding them off pretty good. Then Crumplezone got past him and when he came back a few minutes later the decepticons retreated with a badly beatin' Override. Hotshot was in horror and shock. He didn't know what to do. And that's when he called Optimus._

………………………………………………………………………………

Hotshot awoke from his thoughts to find himself crying really hard. He had never cried that hard before in his life. He then rolled over and tried to get some recharge.

"_How… how could this happen. I have to get her back, I need to get her back, I will find you Override, I promise"_

……………………………………………………………………………………

So how was it? Sorry if it was too short. Please click that harmless little blue box in the lower left hand corner of your screen and review. Please and thank you.


	7. Surprize after Surprize

Hey ya'll ok here's the next chapter. I think that this is the best chapter in the whole story and I think that you will like it… a lot.

ENJOY

………………………………………………………………………………

Override awoke the next day in a cell. When she tried to get up she was brought back down when a strong head ack came. It felt like someone just blasted with a plasma cannon though ten cement walls.

She ran some scans on herself to find that she was badly injured but her child was just fine nothing would harm it for now. Then two Decepticons walked in and dragged her down a hallway. When they got to the end huge doors opened and non-other then Megatron was sitting in his thorn.

"Ah Override, welcome to my lair"

"What do you want with me Megatron"?

"Now, now Override let's not get too excited"

Then Megatron turned to a big screen and then right there Override knew what he was going to do.

"Optimus Prime I'm going to make this quick and simple, surrender yourself and the Autobots to me or I will kill Override"

Override looked into the screen and the first mech she saw was Hotshot. She then tried get away from the decepticon that was holding her, but efforts failed as a fist came in contact with her cheek. Before she blacked out she heard Hotshot.

"_OVERRIDE… DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER… I'M COMING FOR YOU OVERRIDE"_

And then there was darkness. It seemed that people have making her black out a lot. The decepticon toke her back to her cell and then left.

……………………………………………………………………………

(Autobot Base, Earth)

Optimus was still talking to Megatron while Jetfire and Red Alert held back Hotshot. Hotshot was so angry he was in rage. If anyone hurt Override they had to deal with him. Megatron looked at Hotshot. He saw the anger and rage that went though his circuitry. He decided to take this as an advantage.

"I'll make you a deal Autobots, I will battle Hotshot and if he wins I let go of Override and if I win I keep Override as my own"

Hotshot became even angrier when Megatron said 'as my own' he knew what horrible things Megatron could do to her.

"YOU SICK BASTERD YOU CAN NEVER CLAIM OVERRIDE HAS YOUR OWN SHE'S A FREE FEMME THAT CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL SHE WANTS"

Megatron smiled. The anger that raged though him was getting stronger and stronger within him. Hotshot glared daggers into him, as he was able to get free off the two that were holding him.

"IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET"

Hotshot then ran out the door. Just then Thunderblast came up to Megatron.

"Oh Megatron, Override is awake and, I think you'll like this part, her memory is completely gone I ran scans and everything"

By the look on Megatrons face you would say he was having a good day.

"Well Optimus I must go now"

And with that he hung up. Optimus knew he had to tell Hotshot that Override had lost her memory. So without any hesitation he left to Hotshots quarters. When he got there and opened the door Hotshot had already punched holes into the walls of his quarters. He was about to do it again when Optimus caught his arm.

"Hotshot if you're going to punch something go to the training room"

"Optimus I blew, I proposed Override I'd keep her and the baby safe and know their being held captive by Decepti-creeps"

"Hotshot it's not your fault you did your best to protect them"

"No I didn't"

"Hotshot, getting Override back won't be so easy"

"Oh yeah how come"

"Hotshot… they erased her memory"

"WHAT"

"Hotshot save your anger for the decepticons"

Hotshot then sat back down. How could they have done this to him? He had finally got Override into his life and then she was taken away in the blink of an eye. He had to get her back at any cost. He could not afford to lose her and the baby.

Ten minutes later, everyone was ready to invade the decepticon base. Optimus looked around to make sure Hotshot didn't leave without them. He saw him sitting on a crate. He then walked over to him.

"Hotshot, we will be leaving soon"

"Good"

"Ok team listen up, I want everyone to stick together. Hotshot, Red Alert, and Scattershot will go find Override as for the rest, you will stick with me and fight Megatron"

With nodes from everyone Vector Prime opened up the spacebridge and walked though.

When they all got there it was like a ghost town. Probably they all were getting drunk and got into some huge fight a then they all past out. How right can you get? They then spilt up into there two teams. Hotshot could sense Override. They were getting close. When they got there they toke out two decepticons and made there way into the cell. There they saw a confused Override looking at them.

"How are you… and what do you want with me"

"Come we're here to save you"

"Ok"

Override toke Hotshots hand and they ran back to the gang. They got back right when they were in the middle of a battle. Optimus saw that Hotshot had Override and they left.

They got back to the base and Red Alert toke Override the Med bay. He repaired her major wounds and then began to see if the baby was fine.

"Red Alert, why don't I remember anything? I don't even know how's sparkling I'm having"

"Your memory will return to you with the help of your friends and sparkmate"

"You know him"

"Yes, his name is Hotshot. He is the son of Optimus Prime and fastest racer in the universe"

"Wow"

"What I fear the most is that your sparkling might turn out to be just like him, just what I need another stubborn mech or femme that doesn't follow orders"

Override didn't know what to do. She was so confused. She wanted to remember, she wanted to remember everything. Most of all, what did her sparkmate look like.

"Hotshot… why does that name mean so much to me" 

Hotshot then walked into the Med Bay. Override looked at him closely. She was somewhat scared as he came closer. He had this rage that could be seen as clear as the sun. But he also showed relief and happiness at the same time. Man he was a strange mech.

"So Red how is she"

"Well she will have to stay in the Med Bay for a while and don't do anything that will scare her"

And with that he left them two alone. Override was scared to be with a mech all by herself. Hotshot saw how tense she was and giggled to himself.

"What's so funny"?

"The last time you were this tense was when we went on our first date"

"So your Hotshot"

"Yes, please tell me you still your own name"

"…Can you tell me"?

"It's Override, your leader of Velocitron the speed planet"

"I'm the leader of a planet"

"Do you remember anything"?

Hotshot put his hand on Overrides shoulder. The all of a sudden, Overrides memory started to come back to her. When it was finished she past out. Hotshot then panicked and called up Red. He ran some scans on her and told him she was just fine and she was just tired. Hotshot nodded and toke seat next to Override, toke her hand, and then laid his head down went into recharge.

The next day, Override awoke with a bright light shining down on her. She moaned a little which got Hotshots attention and he ran to her side.

"Override… are you alright"

"Hotshot… I remember"

"You do"

"Yes"

Filled with just too much joy Hotshot pulled Override into a deep passionate kiss. He didn't care if Optimus, Red, and the kids were in there. He was just glad he got his Override back. Red couldn't help but interrupt.

"I guess you don't want to here some news huh"

"What news"

"Override, your sparkling has fully developed, in two Earth days you will have your sparkling.

…………………………………………………………………………………

So what did you think? Please review!!!-


	8. It doesn't get better than this

Hey ya'll, ok I hope you like this cause I was kind of in a rush. Yes there is a song in here, why… the moment calls for one.

ENJOY

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Override sat in the med bay waiting for Hotshot to arrive. The two-day period had pasted and Override would not tell Hotshot the sex of their kid. Hotshot was on a mission and would not be back tell after dark. Override was in labor right now, but she told Red that she would not have the baby tell Hotshot returned. Red Alert then called Hotshot back to the base. Hotshot barely made it back. He came to see a very angry Override.

"What toke you so long"

"I was fighting decepticons you know"

"Whatever just get this think out of me"

Hotshot toke a seat beside her and toke her hand. Override looked over to him and smiled. Man, Hotshot felt like he could jump up down all day because he was so happy. He is about to become a dad, he has good friends, and to top it off he has the femme of his dreams. Hotshot was feeling extremely proud of himself. That feeling was lost when lost feeling to his hand. Override had completely crushed his hand. He heard the rest of the gang outside in the hallway. Surprised he could hear them with Override yelling.

(Hotshots POV)

_A single red rose and a table for two_

_A nice chardonnay and an ocean view_

_Ships comin in and stars comin out_

_We sat and we talked till the place closed down_

_Then we took a long walk down on the beach_

_Her in that white dress and her bare feet_

_We stopped and we watched the lighthouse light_

_And pulled her close and I held on tight_

_And I said to myself_

_It doesnt get better than this_

_No it doesnt get better than this _

I couldn't remember a time in my life when I was this happy. I do know how I feel right now. I feel like a youngling who just got a lifetime supply of energon goodies. You now what I take that back, there hasn't been a time in my life that I have ever felt this happy. And I will probably never feel this happy again. I know, right now your thinking 'ok we know already you're happy we get it' but you see I just can't help myself, I'm just so… happy. You only get one chance at life I might as well live it up.

_Fastforeward to that next spring_

_We were lookin for a preacher_

_Pickin out rings_

_Family comin in and friends comin out_

_To that white church on the outskirts of town_

_Me in that tux fightin butterflies_

_Tears of joy in the mommas eyes_

_Her daddy walkin her down the aisle_

_He lifted that veil and I saw that smile_

_And I said_

_To myself_

_It doesnt get better than this_

_No it doesnt get better than this_

Ok it is official… I cannot feel my hand. I now right now I shouldn't be worrying about myself. How my life had changed sense my first visit to the speed planet. I just can't help but to think… what would have happened if Optimus didn't choose me to go to the speed planet. I never would have met Override, we never would have fallen in love, and she wouldn't be here right now having my sparkling. I can't thank Optimus enough.

_Just when I start thinkin its as good as it can get_

_This crazy life does somethin just to let me know_

_I haven't seen anything yet_

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my sparkling cry. My poor Override, she was completely wiped out from this. But made the experience worthwhile when I saw her smile. And what I see in her arms is our beautiful little sparkling. Which lead me to ask.

"Can you tell me the sex of the baby now"

"It's a boy, Hotshot"

I was completely lost for words. My own little boy to show how to stand on his own two feet. I was completely over filled with joy. Which lead me to jumping up and downing, running out of the med bay making a complete fool of myself screaming 'it's a boy', and the rest of the gang trying there hardest to calm me down. When I finally did calm down. I, of course, went back to the med bay. I sat down again next to Override who was giggling to herself because of what I had just done. I looked down at our sparkling. He had blue optics, he was light blue with silver term, he looked kind of like a mini me but with some of Override in him. I got a little startled when a voice came from behind me.

"This picture brings back a lot of memories"

I just smiled and looked back at the little dude. After a while, Override let me hold him. Man he was so small. Optimus then walked up behind me.

"Hotshot you did a good job, so did you Override"?

"Man, this thing is just so darn cute… Hey Optimus can I keep it"

Everyone started to laugh. I gave him back to Override which lead to tell Override a little something.

"Override, sense you did all the work you can name him"

"Oh ok well… I was thinking we could probably name him… Blaze"

"I like it, has a nice ring to it"

"Well then it's settled"

Man… it seems like every time I tell myself it doesn't get better than this… it does.

_Nine months later nearly to the day_

_There we were flyin down the interstate_

_Car weavin in and car weavin out_

_Through traffic runnin every red light in town_

_Delivery room and the doctor comes in_

_I'm right beside and she's squeezin my hand_

_One more push and a baby cries_

_Sweet little angel with his momma's eyes_

_And I said_

_To myself_

_It doesnt get better than this_

_No it doesnt get better than this_

_But it did_

_It did_

_Oh it did_

_Yes it did _

……………………………………………………………………

OMG it's almost midnight. I'm tried anyway so please oh please review. I was meaning to update yesterday but my twin sisters wouldn't stop hogging the Internet.

Song: It Did

By: Brad Paisley


	9. Her Man

Hey ya'll sorry it toke me so long to update.

OMG people did ya'll watch the Transformer Animated that came I was literally crying at the end of the episode. But, why is Elita yellow? Freaky… this is the song that started it all in this one.

……………………………………………………………

(Hotshots POV)

I can't believe it… I'm a dad. To me it's cool and scary at the same time. I mean what if I screw up or something… oh well.

_I'm gonna change my ways of doin' things around here_

_I'm turning over a new leaf, gonna get my self in gear_

Man I've never seen Override smile like this before. She's just to good for me right now. I bet ya she thought this would happen to her one day. Seein' her hold Blaze and seeing her smile makes this day a really good day.

_'Cause I've got a women who's better then most, and I've made a mess of her plains_

_Starting today, all I'm gonna be is her man_

_'Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter_

_Been an S.O.B. right down to the letter_

_I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures_

_I'm even more than I can stand_

_But startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man_

It was already starting to get dark when the kids left. Red Alert gave Override permission to leave the med bay but she was to straight to our quarters and lay down. I ended up carrying her. That night as laid there. I looked over to the crib where Blaze slept and then back to Override who slept next to me. I know you're tired of hearing me say this but… I'm just so happy.

_I'm gonna give it all back, cause all I've done is take_

_Well I've put her on the back burner while I was out on the make_

_But I've got a woman who's good enough to give me_

_A second chance again_

_And startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man_

It was kind of hard to sleep that night. Only because Blaze would start to cry. Override would try to get up but I stopped her. I held Blaze and I got the feeling that Override was staring at me. I brought Blaze back to the berth with me. Override smiled at me and I knew right then that she was planning on staring me down until I brought him to the berth with me. Oh well, we both got what we want so everything was right in the world. Okay I don't care if you're tired of hearing me say this but I am so happy. There I said it and now I can move on. I mean Override and Blaze mean the universe to me, if any thing were to happen to them… I don't know what I would do. (An/ I know this is skipping through the story line but it's better this way trust me) Thank Primus the war was over. This way we don't have to worry that much, with Override I know one thing… starting today all I'm gonna be is her man.

_'Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter_

_Been an S.O.B. right down to the letter_

_I've had misadventures, I've even got pictures_

_I'm even more than I can stand_

_But startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man_

_I'm a little bit late but I'm wisin up_

_Now I'm takin her by the hand_

_And startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man_

…………………………………………………………

I will put up my other story soon ok.

THE WEEKEND AFTER THE NEXT WEEKEND IS MY 15 B-DAY!!!!!


End file.
